1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fitness equipment technology and more particularly, to an exercise apparatus with travel path constraining unit that provides enhanced stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,985,165 discloses an elliptical trainer, entitled “elliptical exercise machine”, which comprises a base frame, a flywheel set pivotally mounted at the base frame, two swinging rods pivotally connected to the base frame, two pedal sets respectively pivotally connected to the bottom ends of the swinging rods, two rockers respectively pivotally connected between the pedal sets and the base frame, and two crank sets respectively pivotally connected between the flywheel set and the pedal sets.
When the user alternately steps on the pedal sets, the crank sets drive the flywheel set to rotate and to further produce a damping resistance, thereby achieving an exercising effect. Further, using the cranks set to move the pedal sets alternately back and forth allows the user to conducting stepping exercises. Further, the rockers mate with the pedal sets to create a back and forth swinging motion.
The aforesaid prior art elliptical trainer can achieve the expected purpose of exercise. In this design, the arrangement of the crank sets, pedal sets and rockers can constrain the travel path of the elliptical trainer. However, because the rockers are mounted at the rear side of the base frame, when the user operates the pedal sets to bias the swinging rods heavily, the rockers will bear a high stress, affecting structural stability and the lifespan of the elliptical trainer.
Further, subject to the arrangement that the flywheel set is mounted at the front side of the base frame and the crank sets are respectively pivotally connected between the flywheel set and the pedal sets, a damping resistance is produced when the pedal sets are being operated. However, since this elliptical trainer does not provide a damping design to impart a damping resistance to the swinging rods, the exercise effect is more limited.